Freezing passion
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Yato has an interesting idea on how to beat the heat. Yatoyuki shower scene.


Throughout the early morning and far into the day the sun baked the land that its rays were cased upon below, causing the plants to droop and turn in on themselves in their stocks and quickly lose their luster and shrivel up. The smell of burning leaves rent the air all around. The streets were nearly deserted, few people wished to be outside in this heat, not even to go to the beach preferring their air conditioned houses instead of braving a walk through blistering heat. Despite all of this Hioyri had told Yato and Yukine that her father had had no less than thirty five people emitted to his hospital all suffering from some form of heat stroke.

The heat lasted far into the night as well despite the coolness of the air blowing down from the ocean surrounding the land that was soon taken by the harsh biting heat of summer.

Yukine wiped the sweat from his brow for the up tenth time that day, well night actually. _Could it still be this hot at this time of night_? The young blond haired boy sat near the shrine window ledge trying to get at least a breath of cold air, but that too seemed to good to be true as in the heat was giving nothing to cool them off, even as night fell all around them. With a sigh he closed the window figuring that the air would be cooler in the room then is would be out there. He turned to look at Yato shirtless on the bed uncovered by the sheets and sleeping, or at least trying to fall asleep anyway.

Yukine sighed and slowly crept into bed attempting to move the covers over him but was stopped by Yato. He turned seeing brightly shining silvery blue eyes on him.

"Its too hot for that. Let's take our clothes off. Its not like we haven't seen each other naked before... Besides no one is here but us."

Yukine barely argued with the other.

The shedding of their clothing helped but only slightly, but soon enough Yukine closed his eyes but still he couldn't fall asleep, much like Yato he was waking up every other hour or minute because of the heat.

What felt like a few minutes later he "unconsciously" (or so he could claim later) leaned closer to the one next to him on the bed despite the biting heat he felt. Yato, who had also not been able to fall asleep, smirked and wrapped his arms around the younger. Soon enough the blond was more or less under the raven body. Yukine blinked out of his half awake state, now fully aware of what was happening. He could feel Yato on him, his knees going up his naked leg making him moan a little.

"It's too hot for this..." Yukine tiredly muttered, half pushing Yato away from on top of him. When the raven didn't budge the blond glared up at the raven above him, feeling too hot to do anything about it. He couldn't lie to himself, he wanted him as well. At this moment and only this moment he was wishing that Yato's hands were as cold and sweaty as they were when he held him in his sekki form.

"Is it Yukine? You're the one who agreed to take your clothes off," Yato smirked down at the blond as he trailed soft fingers down his bare hot chest pinching his nipple lightly and placing a light kiss on his lovers cheek, but he knew he was right as his fingers soon met nothing but a thin layer of sweat.

"Let's take this somewhere else.." the elder said, giving Yukine a quick kiss on his cheek before getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Slightly curious as to at what his master had in mind Yukine followed him into the washroom, seeing Yato walk into the bath that could easily hold three people in. The blond haired shinki frowned before following him in, and felt as cold water soon falling down on him.

Yukine breathed in a breath of relief as he felt the cool water on his too warned skin poring down his body. Yato wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him to him. Yukine rested his head on the ravens shoulder feeling his tongue touch his neck.

"Mmm..." Yukine sighed in pleasure slightly at the ravens contact, feeling the sensation of his tongue as it ran hot and cold lines up and down his exposed neck, the blond moved his head to the side a bit, giving the raven more contact to his neck. Yato smiled at the action and continued, gently sucking on his shinkii's neck, leaving a small light mark on his pale flesh. The raven haired god soon moved his hand to the blonds chin tilting it towards him and soon their lips connected gently to each others as they kissed, each of their tongues wrapping around the other as the cold water rained down on the two of them. Yukine felt himself being lowered to the flooring of the bath by the other until he was sitting on the ravens lap, breaking the kiss Yukine went lower, quickly flicking the gods nipple lightly before taking Yato's member in his hands.

"Eager tonight, aren't we Yuki?" Yato playfully smirked down at the blond who was moving to between his legs. Yukine responded by a careful nip at the elders tip making Yato wince slightly. Yukine smirked slightly before trailing his fingers slowly around it and slowly taking it in his mouth.

"Ngh... Yuki... More..." Yato moaned deeply reaching for a bucket and pouring cold water on top of the blond making his shiver slightly at the contact. Yukine pushed his member in a little deeper into his mouth a bit, making the raven hiss in pleasure, fighting the urge to thrust himself deeper into the blonds mouth and soon he felt his tongue stroke the tip of his member. Yato gritted his teeth as he felt himself about to climax placing a hand on Yukine's hair as he came. "Mmph!" Yukine moaned loudly as the taste of the god filled his mouth and he pulled away sitting on his knees taking a few breaths of air as cool water ran down on him. Yato placed a hand on the blonds chin kissing his cheek gently before going to his lips, tasting himself on the others pulling back his eyes met golden twilight before wrapping his arms around the other and, in a way that made Yukine think that Yato must have teleported, Yukine was under the god, a hand under his head as if to cushion his fall on the hard flooring of the bath before slowly removing it, dripping wet fingers trailing across his name in a gentle manner that mad the blond shudder slightly.

Yato was now on top of him, so close to his own body that the blond could feel his skin on his chin as well as receiving the droplets of water dripping from the ends of Yato's hair to all but directly onto his eyes, dripping down his chin. Yato leaned closer his tongue again working invisable lines down his skin again as his fingers moved down the younger's dripping wet body, quickly reaching their destination. Yukine slowly moved his legs upwards above his shoulders, knowing what the other was going to do. The raven smirked but didn't say anything as his fingers moved inwards gently rubbed his wet fingers around the blonds opening teasingly before dipping inwards into his joints. The water helping him with it as he smoothly pushed his finger into Yukine's opening. Yukine moaned slightly at the familiar feeling, even more so when the god added another finger inside of him pumping quickly, the tips of his fingers rarely moving out of his hole.

Yato stroked the blonds insides gently as they slowly eased up soon loosened at his actions. He pulled out of him and wrapped his arms around the blond who placed his hand on the ground helping him so he was again siting on his lap. Yato liked him to be close to him when they did this and he slowly slid himself into the blonds opening.

Yukine tensed up slightly at the feeling of Yato inside of him. The sensation was not something he thought he would ever got used to, no matter how many times the two of them did this together. But then again it wasn't as painful as the first time and he soon felt himself relaxing in the others embrace, moving his hips in an attempt to meet the others inhuman yet gentle thrusts inside of him. Burning sweat mixed with the coldness of the water running down their bodies.

Yato moved his member in and out of the blond slowly before going in more quickly, the loud moans and gasps of pleasure coming out of his Shinkis mouth were soon muffled slightly by the ravens kiss on the blonds lips. The gods fingers wrapping around the blonds member pumping it in rhythm with his movements in and out of Yukine's body. Yato broke the kiss and Yukine moaned louder, arching his back as Yato soon began to pump his member faster and began to suck on his nipples as cold water poured all down on them from above effecting them none in the slightest.

"Y-Yato...!" Yukine half screamed in pleasure, nuzzling his face into his neck as a clear liquid flowed out of his member, a few moments later Yato came inside of Yukine, making the blond grit his teeth to stifle the sound as he felt the hot substance dripping out of him, sighing as Yato slowly pulled himself out smoothly, placing himself behind the blond kissing the side of his cheek lightly.

Yukine rested his head against Yato's shoulder with the others arms wrapped around him, both too out of breath to speak as they again felt the heat melt away from their bodies at the coldness of the water flowed down their skin.

The two males lay together as the freezing water ran all around the two of them, both not wanting to move from each other in the slightest as Yato ran his fingers lazily through the blonds damp hair.


End file.
